Crossroads
by Falconwolf3
Summary: OTH and The O.C. Crossover! Marissa leaves Newport for One Tree Hill. She is trying to get over Ryan and Lucas is trying to get over Brooke. Will they help each other?
1. Now or Never

**Title: Crossroads  
Author: Falconwolf3  
Claim: Marissa Cooper and Lucas Scott  
Theme: Now or Never  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The O.C.**

**Now or Never**

Lucas watched as Brooke walked out the door to head for LA. He had tried everything he could to make her stay and nothing worked. He couldn't blame her, he had hurt one too many times, and she couldn't forgive him.

He had no idea how he was going to stay in One Tree Hill without her, but he had no choice. It wasn't as if he could leave everything and everyone that he loved behind. His mom, Haley and Nathan needed him around.

He sat down on his bed and laid back. He had lots of things to think about and it was about time he dealt with them

**XXX**

Marissa Cooper hugged her dad at the airport. "Thanks for letting me go on this trip dad."

"Your welcome kiddo, you need the break. Just remember you can come home whenever you're ready."

"I know, but I just can't be here right now."

"I understand I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Marissa walked toward the plane and boarded the plan to South Carolina. She needed to get away from the Newport crowd; she had to get away from Ryan.

**XXX**

Marissa stepped off the plane and headed for her cab.

In the cab on her way to stay with her Aunt Deb, she took in the beautiful countryside that she would see for the rest of her summer.

'_I need to get over Ryan. This looks like the perfect place to do just that.'_

**XXX**

Lucas stepped out of his house and walked down the driveway toward his car. He looked out across the street and took in the beautiful sunset.

'_I need to get over Brooke.'_

Both Marissa and Lucas say out loud, "It's either now or never."

**TBC…**

**Just a note about that last line. They are not together, Marissa is in the cab, and Lucas is in the driveway. It was one of those scenes where two people have the same line and different times.**


	2. Another Day, Another Dollar

**Title: Crossroads  
Author/Artist: Falconwolf3  
Claim: Marissa Cooper and Lucas Scott  
Theme: Another Day, Another Dollar**

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The O.C. 

**I am fully aware that Dan did not die in the fire, but he did here. I didn't need him or want him in the story.**

**Another Day, Another Dollar**

Marissa walked up the driveway toward the beautiful mansion that her aunt Deb lived in. Marissa had heard that Deb's husband Dan had died in a fire. Marissa had only met her uncle Dan once and didn't like him much.

Marissa knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

Deb opened the door, "Marissa! You're here!"

"Hey!" she said hugging Deb. "You look great."

"Thanks, you look great as usual."

"Thanks. Where's Nathan?"

"Nathan moved out before Dan died, he lives with his wife Haley now."

"Wife?"

"Yeah, don't ask," grimaced Deb.

"Is she pregnant?"

"No, he says he loves her. Come on in."

XXX

Lucas walked up the driveway toward the mansion. He was only there to get the clothes Deb said he had left when he moved out of the mansion. He owed Deb a lot; she had decided to continue getting his heart medications for him.

He knocked on the door.

Deb opened the door, "Lucas, thanks for coming."

"No problem, I didn't even know I had left anything behind."

"It's no problem, but I figured you needed some of it."

"Cool," he smiled.

"I will go get the box, head to the kitchen, and get you some fresh lemonade."

"Thanks."

**XXX**

Lucas walked toward the kitchen. When he got there, he was shocked to see a girl in there reading a magazine. She was brunette, thin, and cute. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap t-shirt and cut off blue jean shorts. She looked up at him, "Hi."

"Oh, hi, sorry Deb said I could come get some lemonade," said Lucas.

"Let me get it for you," she smiled. "I'm Marissa, Deb's my aunt."

"I'm Lucas, Deb was my step-mother," smiled Lucas.

"Dan was your dad? I didn't even know he had another son."

"He wasn't exactly father of the year."

"He and my mom should have hooked up then," joked Marissa. "Here you go."

Lucas took the lemonade from Marissa, "Thanks."

Lucas walked over to sliding doors and peered out at the pool.

Marissa took the chance to check Lucas out. He had blonde hair that was cut very short. He was wearing a royal blue t-shirt and stone washed blue jeans. He looked like he worked out a lot. He had these muscles that showed through his t-shirt.

She took a sip of her lemonade and then went to stand by Lucas.

"So, what was your dad like?"

"He was a jerk basically. He only cared about basketball and money."

"Yeah, sounds like my mom, another day, another dollar."

"Exactly."

Deb came in the kitchen carrying a box, Lucas turned and went to go get the box from Deb, "Let me take that."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe I left this much behind."

"You packed in a hurry, it happens. But check out the first one, you'll see why I called," smiled Deb.

Lucas opened the box, he chuckled as he pulled out his basketball jersey, "Yeah, need this."

"So you play basketball too?"

"Yeah, both Nathan and I are teammates."

"Cool, I play some. Actually I used to be able to beat Nathan."

"That isn't much to brag about. I beat him all the time," joked Lucas.

"Funny, but seriously, if you want to play sometime, let me know."

"Will do," smiled Lucas. "Thanks for the lemonade Deb, but I need to go. Keith is expecting me to help him at the shop today."

"See you around Lucas," said Marissa.

"Yeah, see you around."

**To be continued…**


	3. Flesh and Blood

**Title: Crossroads  
Author/Artist: lj user"christian2680"  
Claim: Marissa Cooper and Lucas Scott  
Theme: Flesh and Blood  
Theme Set: #2  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The O.C.**

**Flesh and Blood**

Lucas knocked on the door of the mansion. He wasn't exactly sure why he was there, but he decided to take Marissa up on her offer to play basketball.

Deb opened the door, slightly shocked to find Lucas standing on the other side.

"Hey Deb, is Marissa home?"

"She's been here one day and the boys are already flocking to my door," joked Deb, "She's outback playing basketball by herself, Nate just left."

"Thanks."

Lucas walked outside to see Marissa throwing the ball into the hoop. She had good form; he definitely could see how she beat Nathan. "You want a play for real?"

Marissa turned and smiled, "Yeah, but do you know how to play for real."

"Yeah, I beat Nathan all the time."

"I thought you said beating him was no big deal," laughed Marissa.

"It isn't, so you want to play."

"Sure."

**1 hour later…**

Both Marissa and Lucas hit the pavement rushing for the ball. Marissa screamed as the pavement ripped into her skin. Lucas quickly went to her side, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

"Let's get you inside," he said helping her to her feet.

"Thanks."

Lucas opened the sliding doors for Marissa and Deb saw the blood running down Marissa's arm, "Marissa!"

"I'm ok; it's what I get for beating Lucas in basketball."

"Excuse me, I was winning."

"Yeah right," said Marissa.

Deb wet a dish towel and placed it on Marissa's arm. Let's clean you up and see if you need stitches."

Deb looked from Marissa to Lucas, she saw a look between them that told her Marissa was falling for Lucas, and he was falling for her. She worried slightly for Marissa, because she knew how things had ended with Brooke, but she also knew Lucas was at heart a wonderful guy.

Deb pulled the towel away from Marissa's arm and noticed the blood was slowing down. "Let me get the first aid kit and bandage it up for you."

"Thanks."

Lucas walked around Marissa and opened the refrigerator. He got the pitcher of lemonade out and poured some for her, "Here you go."

He poured himself a glass and put the pitcher back up.

"Nathan told me how your dad ignored you growing up."

"Yea, he was a jerk; I think I told you that."

"Yeah you did, but I guess I just didn't understand how bad it was."

"You mean you didn't understand how someone who was flesh and blood could treat their own child like a piece of garbage."

"No, I understand that all too well actually. Except my mom treats me like everything I do is wrong and I have to be someone I'm not if I want to succeed in life."

"If I had been like that, my dad would have loved me," smiled Lucas.

"But you would hate yourself, like I hate myself at times."

"You shouldn't, we aren't to blame for our parents mistakes."

"I know think my mom or your dad would agree."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. I used to wish Dan had been the dad I needed him to be, but then I realized that whether he was or wasn't, I had to be the man I wanted myself to be."

"Have you succeeded in that?"

"For the most part, yes, but I've made mistakes. I've hurt people."

"Yeah, had my fair share of hurting people myself."

"Well maybe we can change that."

"Maybe."

"You want to go to a club tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, why not?

"Ok, sure."

**To be continued…**


	4. Love Conquers All

**Title: Crossroads  
Author/Artist: Falconwolf3  
Claim: Marissa Cooper and Lucas Scott  
Theme: Love Conquers All  
Theme Set: #2  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The O.C.**

**Love Conquers All**

Deb watched Lucas and Marissa walk out the door. She couldn't help but think that the two had already fallen in love. She knew Marissa was trying to get over a broken heart and Lucas was as well, but they were proving that love conquers all.

**XXX**

Lucas opened the door at Tric for Marissa. Marissa saw amazed that a club like this was in South Carolina. Lucas took her by the hand and pulled her through the crowd toward the bar.

"Hey Lucas," said Karen.

"Hey mom, this is Marissa, Deb's niece."

"Nice to meet you Marissa."

"Nice to meet you too. Is this your place?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow, it's amazing."

"Thank you; what can I get you two to drink."

"Coke please," said Lucas.

"Diet coke, please," smiled Marissa.

"Diet? You don't need diet," joked Lucas.

"All right, regular," smiled Marissa. "I'm on vacation, need to relax right?"

"Right."

Karen handed both their drinks, "Peyton is working tonight; you want to go say hey?"

"Yeah, Marissa, you want to meet Peyton?"

"Nathan's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you met her?"

"Yeah, she's cool, her taste in men needs help though," joked Marissa.

Karen chuckled.

"What did I say?"

"I dated Peyton for awhile," said Lucas.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem, is Haley performing tonight?"

"Yeah, she's in the back with Nathan."

"Ok, we'll head back there after saying hey to Peyton."

"All right."

Two hours later…

Marissa and Lucas walked up the driveway to the mansion.

Marissa turned to Lucas and asked, "Is she what you meant when you said you had hurt people?"

"Who?"

"Peyton."

"She one of them, yes. I guess I should tell you. After Peyton and I broke up, I moved on with Brooke, her best friend. However, I messed up and made out with Peyton. I broke Brooke's heart. I recently asked her to give me another chance and she said no and left for LA."

"Wow, I have to admit, I know exactly what you mean. I was dating this guy Luke and then I fell for this guy Ryan. Ryan messed up, got his ex-girlfriend pregnant, and left me. While he was away, I moved on with DJ, Ryan came back. I didn't tell Ryan about DJ and I didn't tell DJ about Ryan. I moved on with DJ, but Ryan was in my heart. However, I left him behind in Newport. I'm through with the drama we cause when we are together."

"So you are ready to move on?"

"Yeah, I am, are you?"

"Yeah."

"So are we going to try something here?"

"We'll see," he said as he leaned over and gently kissed Marissa.

**To be continued…**


	5. Change of Scenes

**Title: Crossroads  
Author/Artist: Falconwolf3  
Claim: Marissa Cooper and Lucas Scott  
Theme: Change of Scene  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The O.C.**

**Change of Scene**

Marissa walked into the mansion and leaned against the door. Deb was sitting on the chair in the living room, "you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah," she said walking into the living room. "I needed this vacation more than I knew."

"Does Lucas have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah and just being here. South Carolina is so different than Newport; it's exactly the opposite of Newport."

"So you needed a change of scene, huh?"

"Yeah. Can we talk about something?"

"Of course we can, you know I'm always here for you Marissa."

"Would you mind putting up with me for longer than one summer?"

"You mean like, how long?"

"Until I turn 18."

"You want to move to One Tree Hill for good?"

"Yeah."

"I would love to have you Marissa; I'll talk to your mom."

"Talk to dad first," smiled Marissa.

"How about I just talk to your dad?"

"That could work," laughed Marissa.

**XXX**

Lucas walked into his house and walked up the stairs to his room. His heart was going a mile a minute. He realized at that moment that he hadn't really thought of Brooke all day. He had thought of Marissa very early that morning and finally went over to see her around lunch time. He literally had spent most of day either thinking of Marissa or being with Marissa.

_I've fallen in love with Marissa Cooper. _

**To be continued…**


	6. StoneDeaf

**Title: Crossroads  
Author/Artist: Falconwolf3  
Claim: Marissa Cooper and Lucas Scott  
Theme: Stone-Deaf  
Theme Set: #2  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The O.C.**

**Stone-Deaf**

Marissa sat on the porch swing with Lucas when Deb came out, "Marissa, I just got off the phone with your mom."

"What did she say?"

"She said you will have to come home after the summer ends."

"Is she stone deaf? I don't want to go home and I won't!"

"I don't have any alternatives, I'm sorry."

"Don't give up I won't, be right back," said Marissa as she walked into the house.

Deb looked at Lucas and he at her, "What is she planning?"

Deb laughed, "No telling, but I better not have another surprise wedding in my future."

Lucas smiled, "I don't think that is what she is planning. We only went on one date."

Marissa returned, "I called my dad, he's coming to South Carolina. He said he would talk to his friend Sandy and get full custody of me."

"What?"

"Never underestimate me, especially when I want something," smiled Marissa as she kissed Lucas and sat down next to him.

**To be continued…**


	7. Go for the Kill

**Title: Crossroads  
Author/Artist: Falconwolf3  
Claim: Marissa Cooper and Lucas Scott  
Theme: Go for the Kill  
Theme Set: #2  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The O.C.**

**Go for the Kill**

Marissa waited at the airport for her dad's plane to arrive. Lucas sat next to her reading a magazine. She stood up and started pacing, "Where is he?"

"On a plane," said Lucas.

"Shut up," she popped him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Marissa!"

"Dad!"

Marissa ran to hug her dad, "How did mom take it?"

"She had a cow," laughed Jimmy Cooper.

"Good."

Lucas joined Marissa. Marissa turned, "Dad, this is Lucas, Lucas this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you too Lucas."

"So is it final yet? I mean did Sandy get you full custody?"

"Yes he did, he got me full custody. Believe it or not Caleb blocked your mom from contesting the case."

"So Caleb decided this situation to go for the kill?"

"Yes and I'm grateful that he did."

"Me too."

**XXX**

Marissa and Lucas were on the porch swing again. Jimmy was inside talking to Deb. Marissa leaned her head over on Lucas' shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END! **


End file.
